robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cult Family
' The Cult Family' is one of the most well-known groups of myths on Roblox tracing its origins back to June of 2012. They have heavy religious influence, being members of an unknown branch of Christianity, however this was not apart of their lore until the Reformations. (see History) Family tree.png|Family tree of the Cult Family (via Gopherberry) 7e19c4c69073de30854112fcf5b15d77 (1).png|Current thumbnail of DrMach's "The Official Cult Family" group Screenshot_2019-06-02_at_3.37.20_PM.png|Former thumbnail of the Cult Family group 5E8C764C-202E-4736-8A9D-5D9D646EA6EA.png|The family manor being burnt down History The Cult Family first grew into fruition with the creation of SmithCult on June 29th of 2012, and the creation of MarthaCult and BrandonCult the day after on the 30th. On the 30th SmithCult would create and make several forum posts with links to decals claiming they were photos of his family (only consisting of MarthaCult and BrandonCult at the time) when there would be no one in the images. They grew to notoriety very quickly as theories sprung forth that SmithCult had killed his entire family. Soon more members would be created, the first of which being DonCult, GrandpaCult, and DavidCult in July of 2012. BrandonCult would claim on the forums that he hated his father (SmithCult) and that his father was a mentally insane man and very dangerous. MarthaCult would also make her only forum post claiming she desired to divorce her husband (SmithCult). This strange and corrupt family would grow very popular with myth hunters, especially Robloxian Myth Hunters as theories on the family's origins and who they were spread like wildfire. Soon members like DavidCult would claim on the forums that the rest of his family had died, with it being theorized that SmithCult had killed MarthaCult for wanting to divorce him, and BrandonCult having had died to unknown causes all the while all of them were still active on the forums for several years. The family would continue to grow with members like ArthurCult and MartinCult being added, in the lore sometime in 2013 MartinCult had summoned the demon AkaManah who is still very closely associated with the family to this day. Few changes continued to happen, however in 2014 SmithCult would be terminated, likely for a series of forum posts he made that year where he bypassed the filter, among other things. He moved on to create the SmithCultsSpirit account later on. That next year BrandonCult would be terminated for unknown reasons as well, him moving to the BrandonOccult account. Things took a few changes over the next few years, including the family having a short lived association with DrMach, and a series of changes commonly now known as the "Reformations" which lead to the additions of MorsCult, EmmettCult, BobbyCult, and JackCult, which initially was frequently looked down upon and the myth seemed to be going downhill, when famous Roblox YouTuber Flamingo began a video series on the family in August of 2018, causing a massive spike in popularity, which has lead to the Cult Family being the 5th largest myth in the genre at the time of this edit, with over 500,000 place visits combined. Since the video series the Family Manor has been shut down with the story taking a drastic change and another stage of the Reformations taking place. Little to nothing is known about the upcoming changes as there has been no announcements what so ever. However it was revealed that the family was based in South Carolina, and for some reason they were forced to move to Louisiana, living in a bayou, where they have been taken in by the new members MerleCult, WaldenCult, and AkramCult. The reason for this move, the changes, or even the addition of the new members has had no explanation as of now. It also appears that sometime in 2019, EmmettCult is apparently deceased, if you go onto their profile you will find Emmett with a slash across their body. Emmett's Family Manor was burnt down on 11/8/19 in a public server. Members Active/Confirmed Members SmithCult (terminated; rejoined as SmithCultsSpirit) EmmettCult MartinCult DavidCult LenzCult JackCult MorsCult ArthurCult (terminated; rejoined as ArthurCultSpirit) AkaManah WaldenCult MerleCult AkramCult NickCult JasonCult MorsCult BobbyCult NorlCult Inactive/Unconfirmed Members There are those with usernames that end in -Cult (with the exception of AkaManah) that may not be active members of the Family or are not completely canon. For instance, MarthaCult and GrandpaCult are essential members of the Cult Family, and are referenced and confirmed to be actual members of the family, however, are either not active or are not in the group. GrandpaCult (confirmed to be deceased in real life) MarthaCult (wife of SmithCult) DonCult (locked out of account; rejoined as DonOccult) BrandonCult (terminated; rejoined as BrandonOccult) EudoraCult (ranked in the old group owned by DrMach, rarely active) ZachCult (Child of DonCult) JohnCult (Brother of SmithCult, Terminated; returned as JohnCultsSpirit) SeannCult (David's proclaimed cousin) JoshuaCult Game(s) The Cult Family Manor (Pay to enter) The Shallow Basket Ceremony (Pay to enter) Disclaimer SadieCult, BlockyCult, NinaCult, and others are considered wannabes. This is the official list. Any attempts to edit a wannabe will be erased from this page. Just because an account has "Cult" at the end of their name DOES NOT make them an official member of the Cult Family. External Links SmithCultsSpirit's Roblox Profile GrandpaCult's Roblox Profile MarthaCult's Roblox Profile BrandonOccult's Roblox Profile DonCult's Roblox Profile ZachCult's Roblox Profile JohnCult's Roblox Profile MartinCult's Roblox Profile EmmettCult's Roblox Profile MorsCult's Roblox Profile BobbyCult's Roblox Profile DavidCult's Roblox Profile MerleCult's Roblox Profile AkramCult's Roblox Profile JackCult's Roblox Profile WaldenCult's Roblox Profile LenzCult's Roblox Profile ArthurCultSpirit's Roblox Profile AkaManah's Roblox Profile SeannCult's Roblox Profile EudoraCult's Roblox Profile JoshuaCult’s Roblox ProfileCategory:Myths Category:Cult Family Category:Popular Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Contained Myths Category:Enszo Category:Myths With Discord Category:Myths With Twitter Category:DrMach Category:Needs Fixing Category:Active Myths